A reliability and stability of a device, system, platform, or operating environment may depend on the device, system, platform, or operating environment operating within design specifications. Due to a number of factors, a device, system, platform, or operating environment may attempt to operate outside of the design specifications. In some instances, an out of specification condition may result from component and system degradations that may typically occur over time. In some instances however the out of specification condition may be the result of, for example, thermal stresses, manufacturing variances, and/or operating variations.
Operationally, an out of specification operating condition may result in a decrease in device and system reliability and stability. In some instances, a device and system may be manufactured to certain specifications, tested at controlled settings to determine minimum and/or maximum operating parameters, and limited to operating in a safe region within the determined range of minimum and maximum operation parameters. However, by constraining the device and system to operate within the “safe” region the device and system may operate at less than its full potential.